


The Final Countdawn

by Anny_Shredder



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-04-21 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Shredder/pseuds/Anny_Shredder
Summary: All be ended today. This is a final countdown
Kudos: 3





	The Final Countdawn

This story is writing in impression of 3 season's final series ang song with a same name (Europe - The final countdown). I have nothing. Sorry fof mistakes and nice reading!

*****************************************

We're leaving together...

We are, all four persons, and our best friends. We're leaving but outwalk too much. There is too hard, almost impossible to imagine that it is happened. That we lated in this time.

Maybe we'll come back to Earth, who can tell?..

We are too want to believe in it, with tears and shake. But we can't. We can't believe now when the all known world passed into oblivion. When nothing remind of its live. A dust... Only a stardust stays from all alive world, from a planet was our home. Which was our life...

I guess there is no one to blame...

No one can to blame... This is a bitter knowledge. Everybody: our family and friends, enemies and aliens, people and animals living on the Earth - became a dust too. Nobody and nothing stayed, even a lifeless stones as last time around. Stars' glaring beam blinding to tears and a breath sticking in throat throttling a cry ready to get away. Why?! We did everything possible and impossible. But it was few. Few as hell...

Still we stand tall...

We stand against all odds. Time and again. How much is it destined to us - burn in pain's hellfire and rise again? Very much, may be, there has been talk of the turtles' long life. But isn't gladden at all in this time. We fall and stand up again because can't another. Our father raised us like that. He was killed in a moment before the destiny. It's hoped that he had no time to feel as distraction as bitter disappointment. That's all which destined to us who stayed and survived.

With so many light years to go and things to be found...

It is last we can believe now. On the line of fatal when a black swirl grows above the head with a hellish groan and draws in itself all alive and unanimate. There no return from it. I rise head and look into this deadly darkness. Without fear and hope. Even the rescue which came in time - only for six of us - can't break indifference's net overtaken my soul. I don't look at other and with eyes' pain peer into the silver clowd of stardust fading away on the skyline. Our life stayed there, our world, known, ruined but darling. We stayed there, previous we. Even though we will can stave off and take up all happened, this world will be other. All that lost can't be come back and we never became the same. Again and again. We can't delay happened even at moment.

Because it's a final countdown...


End file.
